


Meta-universe—多\重\宇\宙

by Herusa



Series: 萬華鏡  Kaleidoscope [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 試著寫一堆虐文：）





	1. 二戰AU：MI作戰與海下亡魂

**Author's Note:**

> 十篇文，全都是AU。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：戰場攝影師！Zach/SBD（無畏式俯衝轟炸機）飛行員！Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們、重溫完資料後也腦死了有錯求指出（PS. 本文走史實向但當中有與現實不符的部分，劇情需要）  
> 警告：一方死亡  
> 建議背景音樂：fox capture plan-Butterfly Effect （https://youtu.be/8cMhQ_teEoY）

**1942年6月4號 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

Zach拿著一個像長方形盒子的相機在上層甲板拍攝著，總指揮官已經下達指令要組成攻擊隊了，他不禁擔心身處另一隻航母上服役的戀人是否安好。

//

**1942年6月4號 中途島附近海域｜約克鎮號機庫**

「Christopher，從現在開始你就是第三轟炸機中隊隊長，會給你16架SBD。」負賣傳遞司令信息的士官拍拍他的肩，Chris唯唯諾諾的點頭，看著他分隊的飛機逐隻逐隻被運到上層甲板再安上魚雷炸彈，然後在甲板上預熱引擎。

  
「不去不去還得去。」Chris聞了一下手上那塊繡上他跟Zach的名字的手帕再放到褲袋裡，盯住艙室其他給家人匆忙揮筆寫信的隊友出神。由上頭說破解了日軍的密碼到被派到中途島附近，強烈的不安感一直都縈繞在心頭上，Chris遲遲沒有跟Zach說，至到Zach被派到企業號上都沒有說。

  
他親吻一直掛在自己胸口前的錨，想起戀人總是笑說自己就是對方的錨，等戰爭結束後一定要去紋身店裡紋上這個對他們來說意義重大的圖案。

  
兩人相識於海上，相知於海上，相愛於海上。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

企業號跟旁邊的大黃蜂號都開始動了，朝向著順風的地方行駛，Zach注視遠處的水平線心底泛起波紋，有種奇怪但又稱不上是惶恐的情緒頻頻出現，一直撓著心臟的感覺不好受。

  
當地時間早上大約7點，甲板上候命的飛機相繼起飛，Zach拍下飛機離艦的樣子後急切地到處打探約克鎮號的消息，他只知道Chris會被編到需要SBD的隊伍裡卻不清楚在哪隊。

  
直到有人到處在傳話說偵察隊確認了日軍的航母位置，有飛機已經在跟敵方的航母群以及大量零式交戰中，幾乎可以肯定戰場是在美國航母群的西南方。

  
「Chris......」Zach抬頭看著太陽，方位完全不對啊，怎麼看都是逆著日軍所在的西南方而行。直到有滿額汗水的傳令兵拍了拍Zach的肩頭他才回過神來：「參謀要派出約克鎮號的艦載機助攻！」

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜約克鎮號上層甲板**

「第三轟炸機中隊，可以出發。」甲板上的其中一個士兵拍拍機身，Chris往後看了他的機砲手一眼，再看向前方，揮旗手的旗子向下揮，彈射器彈出協助飛機起飛。

  
無線電中傳來通信兵的聲音：「第三轟炸機中隊隊長成功起飛。」

  
他在航母上空盤旋，等待其他隊友完成起飛作業。上頭另外再指派了第三魚雷機中隊跟他們一起去打這場關鍵一役，假如他們贏了，日軍的航母主力到此為止，假如輸了，整個西太平洋都會變成日本的領土。

  
Chris領著29隻飛機西行，再加上加速前去會合的第三戰鬥機中隊，在雲層上小心翼翼的搜索敵艦。無線電裡說企業號跟大黃蜂號的飛機都已經返航了，想到Zach現在身處企業號上他不由得地擔心對方。

  
這時，Chris看到海上的航母高速航行，向著無線電大叫：「SBD跟我向北截擊！戰鬥機掩護魚雷機放魚雷，我們前面那隻就是大名鼎鼎的Soryu（蒼龍號）。」

  
終於都看到你們了。

  
而敵方也不會坐以待斃，超過15架零式艦戰等著他們。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

「約克鎮號第三中隊跟Soryu交戰中！」甲板上的人屏息凝神，替艦載機換裝的動作也不自覺地慢起來，Zach緊緊抱住自己的相機，有種詭異的預感向他襲來。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜蒼龍號對空**

「確定大E的33架SBD會從南面向Akagi（赤城號）和Kaga（加賀號）進攻。」無線電裡其他隊友說。

  
他們開始向下俯衝，正在進行戰機回收作業的蒼龍號發現了這群SBD的身影立刻緊急左轉，已經太遲了，Chris帶著他的隊友放下三枚炸彈，三枚都成功在機庫或鍋爐裡炸開引起火災。

  
「這船基本是廢了。」Chris的機砲手說，雖然內心是這般認為，但他還是回了一句： **「不可以掉以輕心，不可以自滿。」**

  
他們在Soryu上空盤旋，直到無線電傳來叫他們返航的命令。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

「第三轟炸機中隊成功炸了Soryu！」

  
眾人歡呼，Zach這才鬆了一口氣。會有那種不安的情緒大概也猜到十有八九，Chris在那個隊伍裡。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜約克鎮號上層甲板**

執行回收作業的同時雷達探測到一大堆衝著他們而來的反擊飛機，而他們現在只有幾架未降落的戰機跟幾架SBD，還有砲塔可以稍作防禦。

  
Chris和他的隊友奮力抵抗，依然有三隻漏網之魚成功放魚雷炸中艦身的前中後，早已在待命的損管（Damage control）人員拼命維修，至少不能讓旗艦沈在這裡。

  
而剩下的飛機也被轉移到健全的兩隻航母上。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

「Chris！」Zach從遠處看到戀人不管三七二十一就衝過去把他擁入懷，長時間集中精神開飛機而過於疲勞的他一時之間還來不及回應。

  
「上頭給我們這段時間休息，整頓好之後就要繼續搜索餘下的航母，還剩一隻沒找到。」聲線裡滿滿的疲憊透露著現在的Chris到底有多累，他跟Chris來到空無一人的艙室裡，本來也不想太張揚的，可是他苦苦哀求，Zach只好抱著他一起睡。

  
沒有人知道今天是否生命中最後的一天。

  
下午接近四點，艦隊完成整修作業，在兩點多的時候也發現了最後一隻航母。

  
Zach看著Chris帶著他的機隊飛向水平線的彼方，只要把最後一隻航母擊沈就可以打擊日本的航空戰勢力......他祈禱著，祈求神明不要帶走他的Chris，而日本必然會孤注一擲做破斧沉舟的攻勢。

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜飛龍號對空**

「Hiryu成功迴避首波攻擊。」Chris握緊控制杆的手心不斷冒汗，而被派去轟炸護航艦的分隊突然調頭夾攻Hiryu，把隊形擾亂了，混亂之中Chris和他的SBD被護航艦的防空砲擊中。

  
「操你媽......」被流彈打中引擎的飛機失速墜落，身後的機砲手被敵方的機槍掃射他們也無力反擊。不過落海前他看到目標被機隊開了四個洞，才欣慰地微笑閉上眼。

  
溫暖的海水源源不絕的湧入，被破碎的玻璃劃出一道道傷口的Chris咬著項鍊上的錨，緩緩下沈。

  
飛機帶著的炸彈在水下爆炸，被潛艇探測到。

  
「是我們的SBD。」

//

**1942年6月4日 中途島附近海域｜企業號上層甲板**

眼看跟著Chris出海的隊友漸漸返航回到船上，Zach的心就越來越慌，直到Chris的其中一個下屬跟他如實道出了真相。

  
剛剛抱住的人此刻躺在冰冷的海底。

  
Zach掏出掛在胸前那條與Chris一模一樣的項鍊，那個銅色的錨彷佛失去了光芒，手臂上Chris那總是如春日般和暖的體溫被海風吹散。


	2. 護林員AU：天使終將護佑行善之人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：林務局的國家公園護林員！Zach/地質學家！Chris  
> 分級：G  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：一方死亡  
> 建議背景音樂：Nano-Silver Sky  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c8dSUnDa8Fg

憔悴的男人臉上留著厚厚一層的鬍子，他伏在沙發的扶手上淺眠，胸膛有規律的起伏著。只要一閉上眼，一個熾熱如夏天日光的笑容就從腦袋裡浮現，那雙眼還是如初識那時有神並充滿對未來的嚮往。

 

相片、相簿以及零碎的信件和信封散滿一地，自那通帶來末日的電話後，Zach就虔誠地祈求著，祈求上天不要把他最深愛的男人帶走。及後，他一直坐在窗前，借助明亮的月色、耀眼的晨光把他們之間的回憶看了一遍又一遍。

 

不知道幾天過去了，他接到幾天以來第二通電話。

 

「Quinto先生，很對不起......山上的天氣逐漸變差，而且已經進行過兩次網格式搜索，搜救隊宣布要中止行動了。」

 

「沒關係，沒關係的......」

 

「請節哀。」

 

「有心了謝謝。」

 

眼前的視線模糊起來，溫熱的淚水爬過臉龐滑落。

 

哭吧，哭過出來後感覺大概會比較好。

 

一直努力壓抑情感的人終於忍不住坐在地上，無助地大哭，回不來的，一切都回不來了。他甚至無法想像Chris在林中迷失時的心情或處境，大家心裡都很清楚一旦在山裡失蹤超過十天而且一點線索都沒有的時候，那人大概也救不回來了。

 

Too fast to live, too young to die.

 

兩年後。

 

Chris失蹤剛好滿729日，Zach稱之為失蹤，一天未見到屍首他是不會承認Chris已經死亡。

 

Zach推開門，回到已經沒有了另一半的家，這兩年間他飛到意大利，跑到西西里島打工，希望可以將那無盡的思念洗走，然而碧海藍天只會使他想起那雙眼。

 

他回到美國然後應徵了林務局的護林工作，而工作的地點，恰好就是Chris失蹤的國家公園。就算機率只有千分之一，他都會憑自己所有的力量把Chris帶回家好好安葬，這是他唯一的希望。

 

人生。

 

Chris失蹤第800天，Zach終於完成了所有課程和訓練，正式到現場執業。

 

因為地方遼闊，所以每一座山上都會有兩座哨塔，每座哨塔會有兩個人共用，而哨塔與哨塔之間就用無線電聯絡通訊，假設他們看到山火就要立刻通報總局。Zach從與他共用哨塔的師兄Karl口中得知他們的工作和一點禁忌。

 

這是一份枯燥危險與有趣同時共存的工作，Karl很好奇為什麼一個30歲未到的青年要來打這份苦悶的工。Zach喝下一口熱茶，將自己的事娓娓道來，哀傷的氣氛染滿哨塔，Karl一言不發，只是給了他的同事一個擁抱。

 

沒有被城市的光污染的國家公園群星閃耀，曾經Chris也看過那片天空，那時候的他只是想著快點完成工作回到自己的家，卻不知道死神已經稍稍盯上了那個獨自在林裡做記錄與測量的年輕人。

 

「快點睡吧，明天我還要帶你巡山熟習熟習呢。」Karl起身鎖上門，關燈。緊閉的窗阻擋不了外面刺骨的秋風從隙縫吹進，冷得Zach拉了拉被子將自己裹得更緊。算是老臣子的Karl顯然早就習慣了山林的天氣，很快就睡著了。

 

遠東山間的第一縷陽光滲入哨塔裡前他們就已經準備好行裝了，Zach舉著手中的登山鎬檢查，再放到背包上，還有配備的防水地圖和指南針，全身上下都要穿戴好。Karl看著有點過於執著到神經兮兮的Zach輕輕搖頭卻又不好去阻止或催促，而且準備萬全總是好的，曾經就試過有同事因為裝備沒有檢查好岩釘斷掉而跌落懸崖。

 

「行了嗎？走吧。」Karl比了個大姆指，推開哨塔的門，從木樓梯走下去，踩到地面時Zach才發現人在高山環繞之下的渺小，山巒疊翠裡潛藏的卻是數不清的危險，Karl小心翼翼的拿著登山仗探路，因為在枯葉堆裡有機會藏著毒蛇，萬一被咬到最近的直升機大概也來不及飛來救人。

 

他們一直在山林裡前進，Karl帶著Zach走到一個制高點休息，看著腳下群山眾生，感慨地嘆了口氣，說：「愛山之人無一不惶恐山、尊敬山。」

 

Zach似懂非懂的點頭，從腰間拿出一直待機的無線電，跟附近的哨塔聯絡跟確認位置。「基石峰收到，Over。」令人安心的女聲從無線電傳出，Zach握著裝置等另一端的同事回應，「大青花收到。」

 

「那麼，先吃飯吧。」Karl抬手遮擋直射的陽光計算太陽的位置，休息過後差不多就要準備下山了，天一黑難保不會出什麼意外。

 

兩人找了一塊平坦的石地坐下，打開罐頭加熱，山林中無形的寂寥包圍兩人，Zach一邊咬著巧克力味的能量棒一邊看著遠處的海岸線發呆。隨隨便便地填滿肚子後，Karl從背包中取出指南針放在手心中。

 

「Zach我們下山了。」Karl知道Zach在想什麼，沒有戳穿他的心思。Zach一聲不吭的站起身，跟在Karl的身後從相反方向下山。

 

直到他們走到某一處時，Zach彷佛聽到有一把微弱的呼救聲，他叫住Karl，握住登山杖的手心冒汗，慢慢走到聲音的源頭。很奇怪的，當他走到那邊時聲音就消失了，經驗老到的Karl撥開半個人高的雜草，一個深不見底的山洞映入眼簾。

 

他們用手電筒往內照，只看到洞底黑壓壓的一片，伴隨著空洞的風聲，可見山洞之深，而且裡面的石壁目測至少有80度，就算是老手也不敢輕視這個洞穴。

 

「天呀，這地方我走過那麼多次都沒看到過。」Karl將Zach擋在身後，拿出地圖畫下標記，記錄下來後就拍拍Zach的肩說：「我們下次再下去，今天的裝備不足，萬一掉下去就不好了。」

 

Zach點點頭打消下去的念頭，轉身離開，忽略了旁邊石頭打過釘的痕跡。

 

回到雙鷹峰哨塔，疲憊不堪的Zach將裝備扔到地上再把自己拋到床上，至於澡嘛，明天再洗。

 

「Karl，聽說意外身亡又沒有人幫忙把屍身送回家的靈魂會一直在原地徘徊。」

 

「說什麼屁話呢，快睡覺。」Karl熄燈，只剩月光照亮整個空間。

 

在夢中Zach看到一個模糊飄渺且背對他的身影，口中唸唸有詞：「差一點，差點就......」

 

Zach驚醒，對面床的Karl依然熟睡中，看了看手錶，大約還有一個半小時才日出，只好躺回去閉上雙眼繼續未完的睡眠。

 

普普通通的過了一個星期，Karl跟上頭要了支援，支援他們進山洞繪製地圖和記錄路線。Zach背上比日常巡山更多的裝備，一行三人慢慢走到地圖上標記的位置，長年與山洞打交道的John放下背包在洞口觀測了一下，再在旁邊一顆足夠穩固的岩石打釘，一個一個游繩而下。

 

借助頭燈的照明，Zach隱約見到洞底有一個黑影，等他們到底時，頂上的陽光已經照不進來了。John探出兩根螢光棒拗了拗扔到地上，綠色的幽光所照耀之處居然有一個死去多時的人，地上還留有乾涸深紅的斑斑血跡。

 

「拜托...千萬...」Zach蹲下伸出抖得厲害的手翻找死者的背包，拿出疑似是日誌的東西翻了幾頁，心都涼了。那是Chris的字跡沒錯，第一頁還夾有進山的許可證，稍稍褪色的證件上印上Chris的全名還有他笑得燦爛的照片，沒記錯的話這照片是同居後一個星期去拍的。

 

Zach跪在地上一語不發，Karl看了不知所措的John一眼，用口形示意那是Zach的男朋友。眼尾餘光看見鈎環斷掉的繩子，十有八九也猜到他是怎麼死的，石壁實在是太陡峭了，Zach抬頭看著離他們至少有500米遠的洞口，想著要怎麼把Chris運回去。

 

失去愛人的夢魘終於停止騷擾Zach的安睡，事情告一段落，驗屍報告也出來了，鈎環斷裂令到正在游繩的Chris從400米的高度垂直墮地，頸骨骨折當場斷氣，唯一可以慶幸的，就是他沒有受太大痛苦就離開了。

 

Zach捧著一束花放到Chris的墓碑前，蹲下與碑前的照片平行對視，風起了，樹影隨之飄動。

 

「所以你還要繼續在這邊工作嗎？」一直站在Zach旁邊的Karl打破沈默開口問。Zach點頭，閉上眼緩慢地說：「有時候彷佛可以聽到Chris在耳邊指引我去救其他人，能救一個就是一個。」

 

想起那些獲救的人的笑顏，Karl無可置疑的聳聳肩，可能真是有別的力量在協助才能找到他們身處的隱密位置，也許是Chris想要守護那些不幸的人吧。


End file.
